1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel cephem compound having excellent antibacterial activities on a broad range of Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria, especially Staphylococcus aureus and methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), to a method of producing the compound and to an antibacterial composition containing the compound.
2. Description of Related Art
Various cephem compounds having, at the 7-position, 2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2(Z)-oxyiminoacetamido group, and having, at the 3-position, pyridiniothiovinyl group, have been reported in JPA S59(1984)-130292 and JPA H6(1994)-206886. In JPA S59(1984)-130292, however, while aminothiadiazolyl (lower) alkanoylamino having a lower alkoxyimino as the substituent at the 7-position of the cephem compound is disclosed, no description is found that the lower alkoxy may optionally be substituted with fluorine. And, in JPA H6(1994)-206886, only 2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl) or (2-aminothiazol-4-yl)-2(Z)-hydroxyiminoacetamido group is described as the substituents at the 7-position of the cephem compound, and no description on cephem compounds having 2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2(Z)-fluorine substituted lower alkyloxyiminoacetamido group and their effect is found at all.
So far known cephem compounds are not sufficiently satisfactory in the range and strength of antibacterial activities, especially, in conventional cephalosporin compounds, antibacterial activities against Staphylococcus aureus and methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) are not sufficiently satisfactory, and creation of novel compounds overcoming this point has been desired.